


Basorexia

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, drabble prompt, kissing someone while they're asleep, lots of sexuality denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bas·or·ex·i·a — (n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

He isn’t gay, he reasons, so there’s no reason this should be bothering him as much as it is. Nagito’s not gay either, or at least Hajime doesn’t think he is, so he really shouldn’t be getting himself so worked up. And yet here he is, laying in bed, fighting the urge to lean forward and plant one on his best friend.

He’s never had this feeling about Nagito before. It’s not like he spends all day fantasizing about his white-haired best friend unbuttoning his shirt and pressing him up against a wall and kissing his neck and—

Okay, maybe he has. Once or twice. But it was just a thought; a weird, uncomfortable what-if. He can’t control what he thinks. It just kind of… pops into his head sometimes, that’s all. But he’s never considered actually  _doing_ anything with Nagito.

Not until now, at least.

And Nagito’s right  _there_ ; he’s right in front of him, eyelids gently shut, breathing lightly as he sleeps right next to Hajime. They stayed up late playing video games and talking about their classmates, so it’s no wonder Nagito’s worn out.

Hajime feels the need to reiterate that he’s not gay; but Nagito does look really beautiful when he sleeps. Hajime knows Nagito’s life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, and it’s pretty rare that the other boy isn’t a little on edge; so it’s nice to see him so peaceful for once.

His skin is so pale, Hajime thinks, he almost instinctively he wants to reach out and touch it. It looks soft.

He doesn’t touch it, because he’s not gay.

His eyelashes are really long, too. With his eyes closed, they nearly graze his cheekbones.

Hajime really shouldn’t be focusing on Nagito’s eyelashes so much. It’s not as if he likes him like that.

His hair, wild as ever, falls in wisps around his face. It reminds Hajime of clouds, what with how white it is. That makes Nagito’s face the sky, he supposes.

That metaphor sounded way too gay for someone who is definitely  _straight_.

His lips move slightly as he breathes. It’s so quiet that it’s all Hajime can hear. Nagito’s lips are thin, but they look soft and pink. Maybe if he…

Fuck it. He kisses Nagito, and it’s just as warm and soft and good as he expected it to be.

…He does feel a little embarrassed when that wakes Nagito up, though.


End file.
